The Ruling Passion Conquers Reason Still
by LadyAdarah
Summary: S/U. Warning: PWP
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Startrek (damnit, wish I did own Spock at least :P)_

**Working on my other stories is so difficult, I really just felt the need to write a nice, short piece to help clear my mind.**

**Warning: plot, what plot? **

* * *

**The Ruling Passion Conquers Reason Still**

Uhura and the rest of the 'Data Acquisition and Analysis in Space' class were standing outside one of the simulation rooms in the Computer Science building, pouring over their PADDs. The reverberation of light footsteps on polished stone floor a few corridors away could be heard as the sound cut through the silence of the department's hallways.

Uhura finally looked up from her PADD and saw that she was not the only one who had been left speechless by her grade for the module. She glanced over at Lieutenant Spock, who stood to one side, his shoulders straight and his hands clasped firmly behind his back.

Although he was standing tall, he looked perfectly at ease in that position. His stance exuded the same smug sort of confidence that he had always possessed as their instructor during their yearlong training with him.

At their first meeting she had thought him cold and distant. He kept himself to himself and was somewhat of a misfit, a loner. The very fact that he was not like anyone else she knew, that he was an alien, mysterious and unpredictable, had intrigued her though and before long she'd found that as soon as he walked into a room with her she could not take her eyes off him.

And he had responded to that. She was sure she had felt nothing but curiosity towards him at that point, but he had started to meet her eyes more and more often and chose to stand very close to her. When no one else was looking he would move his lips close to her ear and whisper his instructions on how to detangle incoming subspace messages in such a low tone that it would rob her of all ability to think straight.

She continued to study him now from her vantage point close to the corridor wall, on the other side of the hallway from him. His lean appearance hid his raw strength well. His hand had briefly brushed across her check when he had gathered her up in his arms and lifted her to safety during an emergency on one of their shuttle training missions. She remembered how warm the touch of his skin had felt.

She could not deny that he had started to drive her completely insane and that she had never felt such energy, such tension, around anyone else.

Across the hallway their eyes met. His eyes were dark and penetrating. Uhura felt her throat go dry.

"Thank you, Sir," one of the other cadets said finally.

One by one the cadets expressed their gratitude and appreciation to the young instructor. Uhura looked down at her PADD again, since she was aware she had been staring at Spock for far too long.

She had achieved 97% in the course and still couldn't believe it. In her academic classes delivered by the civilian university professors at Starfleet Academy she had constantly outperformed her peers. However she had always found the other classes where they were tutored by commissioned officers on the practical aspects of working in space far harder. She had struggled with flying shuttle craft, maintaining and repairing communication stations, programming space probes, analysing large volumes of data on subspace signals... you name it. If there was a way to mess up such an assignment she had found it. Until now. She wondered if it was because she found it hard to tear her eyes away from Spock's lips.

Immediately her thoughts were on Spock again and not on her grades. As she imagined what it would be like to kiss those lips she felt herself blush and hoped it wasn't noticeable.

She looked up suddenly and realised that the last of her fellow classmates had left and that Spock was now slowly, but deliberately walking towards her. He didn't stop until their bodies were so close that they would touch if she made just the slightest move. Her stomach felt unbelievably light.

Why did he play with her like this?

He leant towards her and she closed her eyes. She willed her body to behave itself as he put his lips to her ear once more and she felt his hot breath move the hairs on the back of her neck.

"Would you care to join me in my quarters this evening?"

She drew in a sharp breath and he took a small step back. Still, the electricity in the air between them only seemed to increase.

Uhura inched towards him and closed the gap once more. He didn't move. She angled her neck and looked up at him.

"I'd love to," she responded quietly.

In reply he raised his eyebrows almost imperceptibly and yet the effect was incredibly suggestive.

Then he nodded and just for a second the smallest of grins flashed across his lips.

Uhura, her heart still racing, was left standing alone outside the simulator door as he walked away from her without stopping to look back.

* * *

_Comments and reviews appreciated :). Am still trying to work out the rating system, when I do I'll post the next chapter. So yeah, rating on this piece will probably be going up with the next chapter ;)._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2**

Spock had messaged Uhura shortly after their meeting that morning to let her know when and where to meet her. The message had been very bare; it had literally just contained a building name, room number and time. She looked at that message now and then at the number on the door she was standing in front of.

_6008_

Yes, this was definitely the right place. She tried to steady her breathing and calm herself down. It hadn't helped that her legs had carried her far faster than she had wanted them too, so she was now a little flushed from the work out.

_Oh hell_, she thought, as she checked her chronometer.

That fact that she'd walked so quickly also meant that she had arrived at his far too early.

She took a deep breath and smoothed her hair. The message was still blinking on her mini-PADD. Ordinarily she would have lost no time in tracking down the sender of such a message to slap them hard across the face, as she had vowed never to let a jerk get her down again.

However, no one else had ever been able to make her feel the way Spock did. _Oh, how cliché_, she thought.

As she read over his message again, instead of feeling enraged, she felt an ever growing sense of excitement. The short message was thrilling and very much to the point. It was dangerous. And right now there was nothing she wanted more badly than that.

She reached out and rang the chime. Her heart was now beating so furiously she could feel it pounding against her ribcage, as if it were trying to escape.

Her palms were moist. When he didn't answer straight away, she smoothed her hair again and licked her lips. Her stomach felt like it was in knots and she wasn't sure anymore whether that was a good or a bad sign.

When she pressed the chime a second time there was still no answer. She felt the knots in her stomach tighten.

_Damn._

She could no longer hold back her anxieties and doubts that stemmed from her incredibly accurate, yet often ignored, intuition. Torrents of conflicting emotions were tearing through her.

This could and never would work out, what had she been thinking? This was just going to be a one-night stand, maybe a short fling at most. He didn't actually care about her. This was a mistake.

She'd told herself she would be more careful, that she would try and break the cycle of 'making mistakes' and she had been doing so well - up until now.

Then the door opened and she quickly stepped back, taken by surprise. Quickly she tried to banish the thoughts that had just taken over her mind.

She also tried to resist the urge to pull her shoulders back and stand to attention.

Spock's hair was damp and in complete disarray. She'd never seen him look that... informal. Not even in any of her numerous day dreams.

"Would you like to come in?" he said and stepped to one side to let her in.

But although Spock's words were innocent and polite, his eyes were dark and the corners of his mouth betrayed his enjoyment of the situation.

Uhura knew she was staring at him wide eyed, but she was helpless to do anything about it. Whenever she saw him, she couldn't help but marvel at how tall and handsome he was. There was something very regal about Spock - even with damp hair. She felt like she was walking on quicksand.

"I am sorry I was not able to come to the door straight away. I was not expecting you this early, so I was still in the shower," he continued as she entered his apartment, and the deep tone of his voice made her shiver. The door swished shut behind her, but she didn't really hear it, the noise of her heart beating was drowning out everything else. Her hands and feet felt oddly numb.

With one long, sudden stride Spock closed the gap between them. Their bodies weren't touching, but they couldn't be more than a hair's width apart now. Uhura looked up at him.

His lips were slightly parted. She could feel his warm breath on her face. As for herself, she had stopped breathing. Their eye contact was still unbroken. Out of the corner of her left her eye she could see his hand slowly reaching out for hers. But he didn't follow through and under his intense scrutiny she finally let out the breath that she had been holding.

"Is this what you want?" he whispered.

It was too much. She took a step back, away from him. Why this change of tone?

"I am glad that you came here tonight, despite the odds that you would reject the invitation," he continued while keeping his voice low.

Uhura knew that she had yet to say a single word since entering his apartment.

"You know full well what effect you have on me. Was I really that likely to turn you down?"

"Indeed," he said and dropped his gaze her to hips. She realised she'd been pulling on the fabric of her dress and scrunching it up. She stopped.

His eyes met hers as he looked up again, but they were unreadable.

"You are a model student and always followed all my instructions precisely."

Uhura couldn't believe what she was hearing. What the hell was this? Thoughts flashed through her mind. Spock whispering instructions into her ear during class, her high test score that morning...

"Yes," she hissed back, "I take all my courses seriously. I know what I want to achieve and I study very hard."

"And how would those achievements be viewed by the Academy board if they knew you were here with me right now?" he said, and then added, "Wearing _that_ dress."

Uhura felt her jaw drop.

"Consider the situation carefully," he said.

She took a deep breath, but her rage was even harder to control than her nervousness and excitement when she first stepped through his door.

"Right, Spock. What the hell? You were the one who started all this. You invited me here! And if I am caught, then I'd like to think you'd be in far more trouble than I would be."

He inclined his head ever so slightly, "That is correct."

She felt her fists unclench slowly.

Eventually she asked the question, not just any question – no, she asked _the_ question.

"Why?"

She wanted to know everything. Why had he taken an interest in her? Why had he acted on it, again and again, in class? Why had he invited her back to his this evening? At least to that last question she had thought she'd known the answer, but now she wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"Why did you invite me if you are so worried about the consequences? Explain your logic too me."

The question hung in the air between them for a while.

Spock took his time considering his reply.

"I am not worried about the consequences. Worry is illogical."

Uhura placed her fists onto her hips and stuck out her chin, "Right, of course, sorry, I'd forgotten that."

"Considering the logic of a situation allows me to make decisions consciously, rather than being a slave to whims or sentimentalities and allowing myself to be too impressionable. As far as risks are concerned, they cannot be avoided in life."

"You think I'm impressionable and foolish?" she spat.

"Are you?" he asked calmly and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Do you want me to prove that I'm not by leaving right now?" she said, gesturing towards the door, "Are you testing me?"

"Indeed."

"Indeed? Indeed what?"

"I am testing you."

"Why?"

"Because the Academy rules forbidding 'inappropriate' instructor-student relationships exist for a reason. I handed in your grades this morning and I will not be teaching you again. However, you are younger and less mature than I am."

She wanted to argue with him, but she bit back the reply that was forming on her tongue. He was more mature than she was, it was one of the things she admired about him. Spock was also an alien. She allowed the conversation to play over in her mind again before she spoke next.

"You're right. You are more mature than I am," her voice was now a lot softer and quieter.

She stepped towards him, "I didn't show up tonight because you are my instructor or because you are 'Lieutenant Spock'. And if you'd invited me here before handing in the final grades, I wouldn't have come."

Spock moved almost imperceptibly closer to her.

"I assure you I didn't feel pressured into this in any way," she whispered.

This time when he reached out towards her hand with his he didn't pause or hesitate. When she felt the searing hot heat from his touch she closed her eyes. The blood in her veins felt like it was starting to boil.

* * *

_Thank you all so much for all your reviews so far! It is really motivating to read all your comments and I'm so sorry you had to wait this long for an update. I've worked out the rating system now (next chapter definitely M) and i'm also able to write on my pc again (woooh!), you can't imagine how frustrating it is writing fanfiction on a mobile phone :-P. _


End file.
